


A Different Kind of Wrestling

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Inspired in Metmarfil's art, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, First Time, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is an bigger little shit, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Wrestling gone sexy, a bit of spanking, attempts at dirty talk, porn with attempts at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Hanzo challenges Jesse to a different kind of wrestling. The result is better than they had imagined.





	A Different Kind of Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metmarfil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metmarfil/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Metmarfil's NSFW art, especially this two pieces:
> 
> https://metmarfilth.tumblr.com/image/179594956622  
> https://metmarfilth.tumblr.com/image/177859814452
> 
> I hope to have done them justice :)

“So, do we agree? Tomorrow at midnight, in the training room?”, asked Hanzo, as they walked along the corridor.

“Of course. Do you think that I would say “no” to the possibility of wrestling with you?. You have great form, always put up a good fight, and to top this, I will get a great view. That’s worth a bit of my humiliation”, answered McCree, a lopsided grin in his face, his cigar almost a stub by now. 

 

Stopping in front of Hanzo’s room, Jesse kept on saying: “Well, this is your stop. Have a good sleep”, he said, tipping his hat at Hanzo. “Night, darlin’”

“Same to you, Jesse”, replied Hanzo politely, and he rushed into his room, feeling giddy like the buffest schoolgirl ever. Only his years of training and massive levels of self control made him not throw the dragons at the shadow in the room.

 

[“Hello, Genji”]

[“How do you know it’s me? I thought I was sneakier with the cybernetics”]

[“It was almost thirty years living and training together, you little pest. Also, you might have always been faster than me, but you were never as silent. Also, you keep on forgetting to turn on the lights on your suit”]

[“Damn. I keep on forgetting about that…. But that is not what brings me here. I have other matters to discuss with you”]

[“And what would those be, sparrow?”]

[“ Soo, what is this agreement you have with McCree? I wasn’t able to listen to all your conversation. What are you doing tomorrow?”]

[“Just some wrestling”]

[“All that secrecy for some wrestling? What is so shameful about it? Is it strip wrestling? Naked wrestling?”]

 

Genji knew he had hit the jackpot when Hanzo blushed, and vigorously tried  to deny Genji’s suggestions, but he only succeeded in getting more flustered, while Genji’s shit-eating grin widened.

 

[“Ooooh, so its naked wrestling, then? Do you want to get your hands all over the cowboy’s oily body, huh? You haven’t changed at all since we were young, Hanzo.”]

[“No, Genji. It's not naked wrestling. He agreed to wrestle me wearing just a fundoshi instead of sweatpants”]

 

Genji-s eyebrows shoot to his forehead, while Hanzo continued speaking:

 

[“We both drank quite a bit, and I was telling him about how I used to do it a lot when I was young. He thought it was a wonderful idea, so I challenged him”]

[“Did you tell him why I used to love that back then?”]

[“No, although I assume that he can put two and two together”]

[“You know, Hanzo. Normal people would just ask the person they like if they want to fuck, instead of spendings months openly flirting, and pining”

[“I am not pining, brother”]

[“You are pining so hard that I can smell the forest from here. Also, you are using the tricks you used twenty years ago to be able to touch some skin.”]

[“Well, I am enjoying the flirting. You know I was not able to do it much unless it was with the girls the clan tried to impose on me, and most of them were so dumb that they couldn't flirt back even if I put a sword to their throats.”]

[“That sounds terribly specific, brother…”]

[“Nevermind...anyway, I have a  plans regarding this, and I hope that it works”]

[“Aaaand, this is when I bid you goodnight, brother, since the image of you fucking the cowboy is one I don't want to have in my mind. Night brother!”]. With these words, Genji jumped through the open window. Hanzo rolled his eyes at this; twenty years of strict ninja training and Genji always forgot to close the damned windows...and then he wondered how Hanzo always knew of his presence.

 

The conversation with his brother didn’t help soothe Hanzo’s nerves regarding the following night, or contain his excitement. Despite a long meditation session before bed, his mind was unwilling to let his mind rest, providing him with extremely...invigorating dreams involving McCree in nothing but the tightest fundoshi Hanzo had ever seen. A whole night was spent dreaming of thick, sweaty muscle moving under his body, so it was not surprise to him that he woke up with the most stubborn morning wood he had had in a long time. When he was younger, he would have been ashamed about masturbating to the image of a friend, but this couldn’t be more different than those moments back when he was a very confused teen. The attraction was not one-sided, for a start; he was very aware that McCree liked him back, and both had been flirting back and forth for some weeks. While the desire to get into each other’s respective pants (and possibly more than that) was very clear not only for them, but apparently for everybody in the base. Both men seemed to just be enjoying the current situation way too much...and both being stubborn, proud bastards, were most likely waiting for the other to take the first step.

 

Feeling very war, Hanzo slipped his hand under his boxers, and started slowly stroking his dick, imagers a lopsided smile, warm brown eyes, and thick thighs where he wanted to suffocate coming to his mind. He increased his pace, bucking his hips, as his mind kept on supplying him with memories of their previous wrestling sessions. Remembering when Jesse had finally managed to pin him to the ground, he came into his hand, covering his crotch with thick spurts of cum. He took a few minutes for his breath to go back to normal, and for his legs to stop shaking. He had to suppress a giggle when he thought of the face his old wrestling instructor would make if he knew about how...important wrestling had actually been for Hanzo. Finally, being able to walk without his legs feeling like jelly, he got up and had a quick shower, so he could stop smelling of cum before breakfast.

 

Despite his...activity from the early morning, Hanzo still felt as if he had drugged squirrels inside his body, and so he tried to channel his energy into being productive. After spending half the morning training, he took another shower, and cleaned the communal eating area and the kitchen. He still had time to spare before lunch, so he cooked a huge pot of miso soup, a chicken stir fry, and rice (which caused his brother to squeal in delight). After lunch, he volunteered to do the dishes on his own, refusing any help. The rest of the day was spent doing his laundry, practising with his bow, assisting Mei with some calculations, and helping Reinhard with dinner. There were still a few hours to go before their challenge, so he decided to take a relaxing bath to soothe his nerves and his muscles. A cup of green tea and a cheap novel while soaking helped to distract his mind a bit. Nevertheless, time had never passed slower for him. 

 

After carefully drying, it was finally the time to get dressed. He took the navy blue fundoshi he had gotten some weeks ago, and even though the process was almost automatic for him, he made sure that it was properly tied. Once the important part was done,  he slipped into some harem pants, opting out of a shirt; it wouldn’t be the first time Jesse had seen him in such an attire, and, anyway, he enjoyed the effect his chest had on McCree. Once he was ready, he walked to the training room, resisting the urge to run.

 

A couple minutes before midnight, McCree entered the room, dressed (or undressed) in just sweatpants. It seemed that Hanzo hadn’t been the only one wanting to show off some muscle...or expecting to distract the other.

 

“Hello, Jesse. Are you ready to get your ass kicked again?” asked Hanzo, a smug smile on his face.

“Ouch, darlin’, that hurt. I see you also decided to protect your dignity from this diaper,” Jesse shot back, making Hanzo grimace.

“It’s traditional attire, not a diaper, McCree.”

“ I’m just pulling your leg, sweetheart. You look so cute when you pout.”

 

Hanzo decided not to dignify McCree’s teasing with an answer, giving his back to him, and pulling his pants down, showing his ass, and the thin blue cloth covering it. McCree’s eyes shot open but he somehow managed to keep his cool, despite the view of hard, toned muscle in front of him. Grinning, he teased, “Dammit, Shimada. I didn’t know they came in more than one colour, or I would have gotten a red one. That one looks VERY nice on you. Matches your dragons.”

Hanzo turned around, controlling his expression, and answered “I know it does, Jesse. Why do you think I chose it?”

 

For once, it seemed that Jesse was at a loss for words, at the new view Hanzo was providing him, so he opted for taking his sweatpants off. Hanzo admired McCree’s body, finally seeing more than he had in his dream; while red would have certainly looked better, he had to admit the simple white one looked really good on him, especially the way it accentuated his bulge. He mentally congratulated past Hanzo on the best idea that he had had in several years. Apparently the view was too enjoyable, as he quickly noticed that his fundoshi was starting to tent. In an effort to make his dick behave, and get ready for wrestling, he did some stretching, which he finished by bending over to touch his toes, giving Jesse an even better view than before. After a few minutes, he spoke:

 

“ Are you ready, Jesse?” he asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be”

“Get into position, then. We start now” replied Hanzo, as he got into a fighting stance. He breathed steadily, avoiding looking at McCree’s crotch, and focusing on the exercise. McCree flashed him a wicked smile, and got into a fighting stance as well. Trying to surprise Hanzo, he jumped him without previous warning. As usual, Hanzo stopped all his punches, blocking any attempt to grapple him. Despite this, Hanzo couldn’t seem to be able to take the upper hand yet He finally managed to grapple McCree and threw him on his back. Jesse landed with a heavy “thud”, but he was laughing loudly. Hanzo looked at McCree for a moment, trying to figure out what was so funny, until he realized that he was holding what supposedly had been McCree’s fundoshi in his, and that the cowboy was lying naked in front of him. Hanzo blushed furiously and tried to calm his groin again. Jesse was still laughing, but cut short when Hanzo landed on his chest, and used his knees to lock him in place. Lifting an eyebrow, a sly smile on his face, Hanzo spoke:

 

“McCree, why didn’t you tell me you were such a fan of ancient Greek wrestling? I could have arranged things differently.”

“Well, darlin’...”

“Shush. You are clearly in a disadvantage now. I have to level the ground,” said Hanzo, looking very serious now.

“And how do you plan on…” started McCree, before stopping mid-sentence. Hanzo, still hovering over him, was slowly undoing his fundoshi, until he was left completely naked. McCree could not speak, just stare at Hanzo’s groin, and at the thick, semi-hard cock that he had been trying to imagine for weeks. Hanzo’s expression didn’t change but he slowly got up and got back on his fighting stance, clearly showing he intended to continue. McCree, trying not to look at Hanzo or figure out if he was as hard as he was feeling, got back on his stance, and wrestling was resumed. This time, however, it looked as if a demon had possessed Hanzo: he moved fast, avoiding all of Jesse’s attempts to grab him or making him lose balance. It was no long before Jesse found himself on the floor, with a naked Hanzo sitting on his shoulder blades, as one hand pushed his arm back, and the other pressed his face on the floor.

“I think I win again,” said Hanzo.

“Yeah, you do.” said a panting McCree. “Though I am not complaining.”

“Mmmhhmmm?”

“Well I am naked, and the hottest guy I know, who also happens to be naked, and very happy to see me, is sitting on my back.”

Hanzo looked down, noticing that he had finally lost his self-control, having a massive hard-on as a result. There was no point in denying it, or trying to lie,  so he doubled down on the teasing. He rocked his body slowly, rubbing his cock almost casually on McCree’s back, not allowing him to move. 

“Darlin’, if you keep on doing that, I am going to make a mess on the floor”

“Will you now?”

“You know it. Can we go to a more comfortable place? I need to give you a prize for having defeated me again.”

“You are right. We go to my room.” said Hanzo, leaving his perch on McCree’s back. Not making any attempt to pretend he wasn’t hard as a rock, he put his trousers back, blessing the moment in which he decided to wear harem pants. McCree didn’t seem to have had the forethought, as he struggled to put his sweatpants back, having trouble to rearrange his dick in his hurry to be ready. Hanzo looked at him with a lewd smile on his face. Once Jesse was ready, they left the training room and headed to Hanzo’s bedroom, luckily not meeting any of the night owls on the way.

 

Hanzo unlocked the door to his bedroom, and McCree had barely enough time to look around, before he was being pushed against the door by a hungry looking Hanzo, who grabbed his head with both hands, and brought him down to his level. Hanzo stopped for a moment to look at Jesse, and pressed their lips together. The feeling of smooth lips and a rough moustache felt delicious; Hanzo licked McCree’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip, then moving his tongue into Jesse’s mouth. They kissed deeply for a while until they needed to stop to catch a breath, as hands roamed down their bodies, groping sweaty, tight muscle. As the fondling increased, so did their body temperature, as well as the tightness of their respective  trousers. Hanzo pushed McCree harder against the door, grinding slowly; McCree could only answered with small groans, his brains apparently refusing to do anything else than grinding back against Hanzo’s body.

 

As much as Hanzo was enjoying having Jesse being an incoherent mess, he was determined to get his reward. He bit Jesse’s neck, sucking slightly on it, making him let out a load moan, and he asked “I think you promised me a prize for my victory. I would like to claim it now” punctuating it with a stronger bite.

“As you wish, darlin’,” Jesse panted, moving Hanzo towards the wall.

 

Jesse got on his knees, moving his hands along Hanzo’s body, until he reached his pants. He pulled them down slowly, enjoying the vision of Hanzo’s thick, hard cock popping free.  He licked from his taint all the way up his cock, until he stopped at the tip. He licked it slowly, swirling his tongue at the tip, and under the foreskin. Hanzo bucked slightly, grabbing Jesse’s head, while McCree took his cock in his mouth, sucking slightly on the tip. Hanzo bucked a bit harder, enjoying the feeling of Jesse’s teeth barely grazing his dick. He let out a load groan when McCree grabbed his ass, and pushed him deeper inside his mouth. Surprised a bit at the swiftness of the action, Hanzo’s grasp on McCree’s hair, making him let out a moan that vibrated in his cock. Enjoying the reaction and wanting much more, he pulled Jesse away by his hair, causing him to moan ever louder.

 

“As much as I appreciate your mouth, there are some other things I would like to do to you,” said Hanzo, panting.

“Yes, please.”

“Go kneel on the bed, while I get the stuff.”

“Yessir.” With a swift movement, McCree got up, and moved towards the bed. He bent forward on his all fours on the edge of the bed, and waited expectantly. Meanwhile, Hanzo had easily found the condoms and lube. For a moment, he considered using one of his toys on Jesse, but he discarded the idea; he was pretty sure there would be another chance for using them.Turning back to find McCree pointing his ass at him, Hanzo couldn’t resist giving Jesse a single, hard slap on his butt; the sound of his hand striking the sweaty skin was music to his ears, but it was even better how Jesse’s body had jerked, and the loud gasp he had let out.

 

“Seems that the mighty Jesse McCree likes to have his ass spanked,” teased Hanzo, his voice almost a purr.

“If I said no, I’d be lyin’,” answered Jesse in a slightly choked voice

“I will remember for the next time.”

“We haven’t even finished this one and you are already thinking of next time? I love how you think.”

 

Hanzo grinned, getting closer to Jesse, pressing himself slightly on his ass. On the left cheek, he could see the bright red mark that his hand had left. Resisting the temptation to spank him again, he lubed his fingers, and started making soft circular motions on Jesse’s asshole. A full body shiver  showed him that his ministrations were being well received, so he kept on doing it for a while, until he felt Jesse’s body relaxing. He carefully slipped one lubed finger inside his ass, gently massaging the warm walls. Jesse moaned loudly at the feeling of Hanzo’s finger teasing him, and moved his ass towards Hanzo, as if trying to get his whole hand inside. He let out a small while when Hanzo retreated his finger, but had to almost bite the sheet when Hanzo got two lubed fingers inside him, and increased the intensity of the massage.

 

“You feel so tight, Jesse…so good for me.”

“It has been a while, sweetheart, even for playin’ with toys. Life on the run is not very good for sex.”

“I will take my time with you. Just tell me when you are ready; I want this to be as enjoyable for you as it is for me.”

“I appreciate the carin’, but I can take another finger.”

“You’re so hungry; I love it…”

 

Taking his fingers out, he applied lube again, and slowly penetrated him using three fingers, making Jesse moan and shiver. Hanzo kept his teasing going on, until Jesse stopped him.

 

“Hanzo, I’m ready. Fuck me.”

“Mmm, bossy. I would make you beg, but my patience has run out,” answered Hanzo, taking his fingers out carefully, and cleaning them on the sheets.

Feeling quite impatient, Hanzo quickly put the condom, applying some extra lube. Lining his body with Jesse’s ass, he slowly penetrating him, briefly stopping for Jesse to get used to the feeling. Jesse moaned even louder, squirming as he felt the warm thickness spreading him out. A particularly strong sensation had him jolting his head back, and Hanzo used the chance to grab Jesse’s hair, and pull him in his direction. Jesse’s let out a load gasp in response, that made Hanzo somehow get even harder. Bending forward, he spoke:

 

“Are you ready?”

“For weeks, darlin’. Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

 

Hanzo started thrusting inside Jesse slowly, alternating between soft caresses and pulling his hair. McCree’s breath hardened, overwhelmed by the dual sensations. Looking at him, Hanzo thought that he could keep on going at that rhythm and die a happy man, but still he paused for a moment and asked:

 

“Is this alright, Jesse. Do you want me to go harder?”

“Yes. Hard!” Jesse managed to answer in between gasps.

“It seems you are losing your manners. What do good boys say when they want cock?”

“Please, Hanzo. Fuck me hard, please.

“Mmm, that’s much better. Now, hold on”

 

Hanzo moved his hips back, almost taking his cock out, before thrusting suddenly while pulling Jesse’s hair tighter. Jesse moaned in a delicious mix of pleasure and pain. As Hanzo thrust into him harder, Jesse felt his own cock, hard and dripping pre-come, getting ready to explode.

 

“Hanzo, darlin’. I won’t be able to hold on much longer.”

“Then let me help you”, replied Hanzo, slipping his left hand under Jesse’s body. He grabbed Jesse’s dick, and started stroking it in time with his thrusting.  A few strokes, and Jesse saw stars as he came, his body jerking hard as he spilled his cum on the bed. The intensity of his orgasm made his right arm and legs feel like jelly, gave way under him. He panted as Hanzo appreciated the view: Jesse was lying on his stomach, face pressed on his right side, and his hair in disarray; his left leg was curled up on the bed, making his ass (which still had the mark of his hand) a lovely view.  Stroking Jesse’s legs softly, he asked:

 

“Are you alright? Was that too hard?”

“No, sweetie. You were perfect. It’s just that I haven’t taken a dick in a long time.”

Hanzo kissed his back and answered “ I am happy you enjoyed it.”

“And you, honey? Were you able to come?”

“Actually no, but don’t worry. I can take the matter in hand.”

Jesse chuckled at the innuendo, but protested “Bullshit. If you don’t mind this position, I’d love to have that beautiful dick in me again, so I can hear you coming.”

“Are you sure? You must be sore.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Just use some extra lube?”

 

Hanzo reapplied the lube, stroking his cock a few times so he could get fully hard again. He held Jesse’s head in place with his right hand, as he guided Jesse’s left leg to his thigh, hooking it in place. He slowly penetrated him, careful not to hurt him. He could see Jesse clutching the covers as Hanzo moved inside him, more slowly than he had done before.

 

“Look at how open you are now. You feel so good. I could fuck this ass all day.”

 

Jesse couldn’t really answer in any form that wasn’t loud gasps, as he felt Hanzo hitting his prostate again. He could feel Hanzo tensing slightly above him, before he came with a loud moan, that almost made Jesse come a second time. Hanzo kept hugging Jesse for a while, as they both tried to recover their breath. Separating slowly, they both felt the adrenaline crush coming down on them, being overtaken by a wave of exhaustion. Hanzo managed to fight it enough to move onto the bathroom to get something to clean themselves, while a very sleepy Jesse sighed happily on the bed.

 

Once both of them were clean enough, Hanzo threw the cloth behind him. He would worry about where it had landed tomorrow; right now, his body said “sleep”. Somehow they managed to fit in the twin bed, falling asleep almost immediately for the first time in years, snuggling up close under the duvet. They slept solidly until dawn; none of them could believe how well rested they felt. Hanzo snuggled closer to Jesse and kissed his neck.

 

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“Good morning, Jesse. How do you feel?”

“ I don’t think I will be able to sit down comfortably for a few days, but it was so worth it.”

Hanzo snickered, and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Sitting down is overrated.”

“You are saying that because it’s not your butt the one that got pounded into oblivion.”

“Next time, it may be. I definitely need to try your cock”, replied Hanzo, rubbing Jesse’s cock slightly for emphasis.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, giving Hanzo one of his lopsided smiles: “So, you are serious about repeating this?”

“Yes, and more, if you want. I think it’s clear now that the attraction is mutual...”

“You don’t say. So, what are we? Boyfriends, partners?”

“Whatever you prefer to call it, but I was  thinking something on the lines of “badass gay uncles” 

“You have been spending too much time with Hana, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo chuckled, kissing him again, and then asked:

 

“Maybe...Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot, sweetie.”

“Did you tie your fundoshi wrong on purpose or by accident? Knowing how skilled you are in several field, I don't think it was the latter.”

“You got me, pumpkin”, Jesse chuckled. “I tied it in such a way that it would get me fully naked if you tagged a bit hard.”

“Smart. It seems I wasn’t the only one with a plan here.”

“Yup, though it backfired. Instead of getting you distracted with my dick, I ended up being the one distracted.”

“That’s one of the advantages of enduring a strict ninja training...and being a closeted young man surrounded by other sweaty young men. I admit it was hard to keep calm with such a handsome man like you naked in front of me, but I managed.”

“Well, I am glad you did that. We’d been dancin’ round this for weeks now. I think the team might’ve even been bettin’ on when we were going to fuck.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Anyway, we still have some time before we have to get up. Get those lips of yours a better use and kiss me.”

“As you wish, darlin’...”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


After an hour of making out and slowly grinding in bed, they finally managed to extract themselves from bed; a very reluctant Jesse was convinced of leaving to get ready in his own room by the promise of more kisses during breakfast.

 

Feeling happier that he had felt in years, Hanzo started getting ready for breakfast. He spent a long time in the shower; he washed his hair, and decided to finally use the body wash he had gotten in the Secret Santa. Once he was done, a towel wrapped around his waist, he picked up his clothing for the day. He hadn’t had time to start dressing up when Genji burst into the room.

 

[“For the love of the dragons, Genji, how many times do I need to tell you to knock?”]

[“Why, brother? It’s not as if I haven’t seen you naked before. Or were you afraid I would catch you with Jesse?”]

[“That’s none of your business.”]

[“Aww, come on, Hanzo. I saw him leaving your room a while ago...he had some trouble to walk straight. What did you do to his ass?”]

[“First thing, I doubt Jesse would be able to do anything straight if he wanted. Second, since you want to know, I pounded that ass like there was no tomorrow.”]

[“Ugh, why do you have to be like that?”]

[“It’s your own fault for being so curious.”]

[“You’ve always been an ass. Oh, I also found these in the training room”,] Genji replied, a look of disgust on his face as he gave Hanzo the forgotten fundoshi.

[“Thank you. We completely forgot about those.”]

[“If I ask how those were forgotten, will you tell me something I don’t want to hear?”]

[“McCree lost his during the wrestling to try and distract me; I took mine off so we were in the same level, which proved to be a very enjoyable experience. We were horny and wanted to fuck, so in the rush to come to the bedroom, we left those.”]

[“That was a rhetorical question, Hanzo!... Though I guess congratulations on finally getting laid are in order,”] Genji replied, as walked towards the door, and asked [“I am going to have breakfast. Are you coming?”]

[“Not right now, but I did last night and I will probably do it again tonight.”]

[“Why? Why do you have to tell me these things?”]

[“It’s my duty as the older brother to tease you. Also, payback for all the years in which I had to endure your extensive descriptions of your sexual escapades, among other stuff.”]

“Fair enough”, laughed Genji, and left the room.

 

With Genji gone, Hanzo could finally get dressed. He wore his usual training clothes, but this time with a  tight tank top that showed his biceps nicely,. Feeling satisfied with his looks, he walked to the kitchen, where he found that Jesse was boiling water for his tea, and had prepared pancakes. Hanzo flashed a wide smile at him, got closer so that he could grab his face, and kissed him deeply, not caring that half the watchpoint was there. He heard Lena’s shout of “fucking finally”, as well as Hana’s complaining about losing her bet with Genji. Sadly, they both needed air, as well as breakfast. Hanzo finished making his tea, as Jesse grabbed his coffee and some pancakes, and walked to an empty table. Sated, comfortable, and with tasty food, they really were not aware of how long they spent there, chatting and kissing in-between bites.

 

“This feels so good. Why did we waste so much time before we actually did something?” asked Hanzo.

“Because we are both stubborn bastards who didn’t want to be the first one to concede a ‘defeat’”

“That was a grave mistake. We definitely need to catch up.”

“Well, I’ve asked Winston to clear our schedule today, and he said yes. I think he suspected that not having us available for a day was better than the risk of catching us making out in the middle of the halls.”

“I don’t see the problem there.”

“Neither do I, but I feel like having some privacy, darlin’. We can go to my room this time...”

“Great idea. Let’s go.”

“After you, my dear…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my poor husband, for answering all my weird questions, as well as helping me when my English failed me.
> 
> Special thanks to Dracoduceus, who went through it, and made this better (and also provided the title) <3
> 
> Apologies for any weird language use; English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> If you like it, comments are welcomed :D


End file.
